game_battle_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
GBM Series, Episode 7
7: Game & Battle Monsters Episode 7: "Going Solo" Basic Summary: '''Carl has decided he wants to show everybody that, on his own, he can be a good battler. But when he makes a big wager, his friends worry for him. Can Carl win without any help? Or will he lose more than just a game… '''Plot: The gang are hanging out at Jenny's house. Jenny and Joey are having a battle together. Jenny is on 2300HP, Joey is on 2100HP. Battle: Joey vs Jenny Turn 1: '- Joey draws.' '- Joey plays "Battle Bull" (ATK800 DEF700) in attack mode.' '- Joey activates "Rage of the Bull" and "Bull's Staff". (Battle Bull's ATK800 -> 1800 DEF700 -> 1300)' '- Battle Bull attacks Jenny directly. (Jenny's HP 2300 -> 500)' Turn 2: '- Jenny fuses "Sea Turtle Monster" (ATK800 DEF600) and "Water Missile" (ATK1800 DEF1600) to create "Missile Turtle" (ATK2600 DEF2200).' '- Activates "High Tide" and "Atlantis" (Missile Turtle's' ATK2600 -> 3600 DEF2200 -> 3200) '- Missile Turtle destroys Battle Bull. (Joey's HP 2100 -> 300)' '- Plays "Water Clam" (ATK800 DEF600)' '- Water Clam attacks Joey directly. (Joey's HP 300 -> 0)' End of Battle Post-Match Speech: Joey: "What, you gotta be kiddin' me!! Defeated by a tiny little Clam!! Aw man, me beating Aston really was dumb luck." Cody laughs. Jenny: "Cheer up Cody. We all lose sometimes." Joey: "Easy for you to say, I lose ALL the time." Cody: Hey, anyone know where Carl is?" Aston: "I know where he is." Cody: "Really, where?" The group crowd around him, looking at him. He opens his mouth and looks back and forth at them. Aston: "Well, I know where he is, but I don't "really" know where he is, if you know what I'm saying." Joey: "How is that possible." Aston: "Ahh, it's just…He told me he's going to compete in the Game and Battle Monsters tournament, called "The Dark Battles". Players bet their entire deck on just one match. The winner gets to pick out any of the cards from the loser's deck, and leave the loser with whatever they don't want. I know he's going there, but I don't know exactly WHERE that is." Cody: "Why didn't you tell us?!!" Aston: Oh well, I'm sorry. It just never occurred to me. Besides, he specifically warned me not to tell you guys. I made a promise not to, and I am a man of my word." Joey: "It's cool, but Carl ain't that much of a player. He's okay, but he's not exactly at the same level as Cody or Aston or you, Jenny. We gotta try and help him!" Jenny: The dark battles tournament is on tv. Me and Joey will stay and watch how he's going on tv. Cody, Aston, I want you two to find out where this tournament is, and go there to stop Carl from playing! GO!!!" Cody and Aston run off to find Carl. Outside Cody talks to Aston. "When this is all over, I want to try and have a rematch with you. I know I could beat you next time, that first time was only luck. I've even improved my deck and my strategy, making me an even better player." Aston says. Cody smiles. "I'd like that. Any excuse to get to smash you again is fine by me!" Aston laughs. "Alright Mr. Winner, where can we find Carl?" Cody stops and points in a random direction. "We can ask my Dad at his Card Shop. He knows all the tournaments in the area!" Aston smiles "I love your Dad. Um, not in the gay way, but in the "He is a useful and helpful person" kind of way. I'm not gay or anything. Ahaha." "Er, right, anyway. He's…"THAT" (points) way. Let's go!!" Back at Jenny's house, Jenny and Joey turn on the tv. They see that it is too late, and that Carl has already started a battle. In the battle, Carl has 3800HP and his opponent, a young boy named "Kyle Williams", has 4000HP. So far, it is the 3rd turn. Carl has "Lost Soul" (ATK500 DEF500) in attack mode, and Kyle has "Bonza #1" (ATK500 DEF1000) in attack mode. It is Carl's turn. Battle: Carl vs Kyle Turn 3: '- Carl draws.' '- Carl activates "Haunted Graveyard" (Lost Soul's ATK500 -> 800 DEF500 -> 800).' '- Carl plays "Red Swamp Monster" (ATK1550 DEF1800) in attack mode.' '- Lost Soul destroys Bonza #1. (Kyle's HP 4000 -> 3700)' '- Red Swamp Monster attacks Kyle directly. (Kyle's HP 3700 -> 2150)' Jenny: "Yeah! I knew he could do it!" Joey: "Oh yeah man. Looks like Carl doesn't even need Cody and Aston's help!" Kyle: "You're not nervous are you?" Carl: "Very actually. I'm really worried I'm going to lose." Kyle: "Oh really? Well, (draws) you're worry will only get worse. Want to know why? Because this game will only get worse. For you that is!!!" Turn 4: '- Kyle plays "Bonza #4" (ATK1000 DEF500) in attack mode.' '- He then activates "Bonza Summon". He finds Bonja #1, #2, and #3 in his deck and summons them in attack mode.' '- He then activates "Bonza Cyclone". All 4 Bonja's attack Carl directly (Carl's HP 3800 -> 1300)' '- Sets face down Ability card.' Joey: "Ah man. Now look at dat! How the heck?!!" Jenny: "I'm calling the boys to see how their going!" (Ringing) Jenny: "Cody, Aston, how is it going?" Cody: "Uh, we were at my Dad's Card Shop. We found out where he is. We're getting there now." Joey: "Eh! Cody and Aston are on the tv!" Jenny: "We see you. Make sure you help Carl!" Cody: "Will do, goodbye." Cody and Aston are about to walk up to Carl, but are stopped by security. Security Dude: "Hey, you can't come through here." Aston: "Uh, we're competing in the tournament. We're players." Security Dude: "If that's true, then you gotta win your own battles before checking up on someone else's. It's this tournaments rules." Cody and Aston smile at each other. "Come on Cody, not only are we going to make short work of these nooks, but we'll even get ourselves some brand new cards!!" Battle: Aston vs Unknown Turn 1: '- Unknown draws.' '- Unknown plays "Fire Warrior" (ATK1400 DEF1300) in attack mode.' Turn 2: '- Aston draws.' '- Aston activates "5 Cards". Picks up 5 cards.' '- Aston plays "UltraHero Wing Guy" (ATK1400 DEF1400) and UltraHero Fireguy (ATK1600 DEF1500) in attack mode. ' '- Aston activates two "U-Increase" meaning all U-Heroes get 800 extra ATK and DEF. (U-Hero FG's ATK1600 -> 2400 ' DEF1500 -> 2300) (U-Hero WG's ATK1400 -> 2200 DEF1400 -> 2200) '- He fuses the two to create "U-Hero Flame Wing Guy" (ATK4600 DEF4500)' '- He then plays "U-Hero CyborgMan" (ATK800 DEF750) in attack mode.' '- U-Hero FWG destroys Fire Warrior. (Unknown's HP 4000 -> 800)' '- U-Hero CyborgMan attacks him directly (Unknown's ' HP 800 -> 0) End of Battle… Aston searches the losers deck and picks out only 3 cards. He throws the cards back in the crying losers face. Unknown: "Oh my god!! Th-thank you!! You kind, kind person!!" Aston winks at the boy and says he did good. He then walks off… Cody is then about to battle someone else. Aston walks up to him. "Good luck Cody!!" Cody: "Should be over in 5 minutes." 5 minutes later… Cody's HP = 7000 Opponents HP = 0 Cody picks out his cards, and then they go to check up on Carl. Battle: Cody v Kyle Turn 18: '-Kyle draws.' '- Kyle fuses Bonza #1, #2, and #3 to create "Bonza Lord" (ATK1500 DEF3000) in defense mode. Bonza Lord's Ability activates, so Carl can only play 2 monster cards...' '- Sets face down Ability.' Turn 19: '- Carl feels worried he will lose. Cody and Aston cheer for him from the sidelines. Aston: "You can do it Carl!! Cheer up and win this!!" "Yeah, just believe in yourself!!" Carl becomes mad at them. "Aston, WHY DID YOU TELL THEM??!! I wanted to win this battle on my own!! And you guys helping me only shows I can't do this alone." Aston becomes mad back. "It's not that you can't win on your own, we don't think your a loser who needs help from his friends, it's that we're just supporting and looking out for you!! We're being there for you when in doubt!! We're helping you!! Now hurry up and pick up your next card and win this!!" Aston's word gets to Carl, and he becomes determined…' '- Cody draws.' '- He activates "Chest of Greed". He picks up 5 cards.' '- He notices a card he picked up. "Hey, it's that card Cody gave me the first time I beat him, when he let me win. It was our first game. "Power Fusion". (looks at other cards). "Yeah…"' '- He plays "Ghost Dragon" in attack mode.' '- He then activates "Haunted Graveyard" (Ghost Dragon's ATK1700 -> 2000 DEF1300 -> 1600)' '- He then plays "Death" (ATK1000 DEF1000) in attack mode.' '- He then activates "Grim Reaper" (Death's ATK1000 -> 1500' DEF1000 -> 1500) '- He then activates "Power Fusion" to fuse Death and Ghost Dragon. (ATK3200 DEF3100)' '- He then plays "Monster of the Pyramids" (ATK1400 DEF1500) in attack mode.' '- Death/Ghost Dragon destroys Bonza Lord.' '- MP attacks Kyle directly (Kyle's HP 1250 -> 0)' End of Battle Carl happily walks off the stage, with Cody and Aston cheering and proud he has won. Kyle walks up to Carl. "Well, take my deck. Get whatever you want." he says, sad. Carl: "Well, I didn't really think about it, but, sure! New cards it is!" Carl searches the deck and grabs all the Bonza-type cards out. He also grabs a few Ability cards here and there. Overall, he gets 36 out of 46 cards. Aston: "You've really done good today Carl, you proved you could win on your own." Carl: Yeah, and you guys helped me realize you weren't babying me, you were just supporting and encouraging me, which only true friends can do, and I could never asks for anything better. Thank you, guys." Cody: (Very happy) "Let's go home." THE END